The Giant (Black Ops III)/Quotes
This is a list of character quotes from the Zombies map [[The Giant (Black Ops III)|'The Giant']]. "Tank" Dempsey |-|Beginning= |-|Zombies= |-|Ammo= |-|Weapons= |-|Perk-a-cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Power ups= |-|Miscellaneous= Edward Richtofen |-|Beginning= |-|Zombies= |-|Weapons= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Power ups= |-|Miscellaneous= Nikolai Belinski |-|Beginning= |-|Zombies= |-|Weapons= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Power ups= |-|Miscellaneous= Takeo Masaki |-|Beginning= |-|Zombies= |-|Weapons= |-|Ammo= |-|Perk-a-cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Power ups= |-|Miscellaneous= Ludvig Maxis Multiple Character Conversations "Tank" Dempsey & Nikolai Belinski Dempsey: Can I trust you Nikolai? Because last I checked we were enemies. Nikolai: When did you last check? We were allies in all three World Wars! Richtofen seems to think he has some kind of plan. Dempsey: I'm not so sure about that, I think he's delusional. Nikolai: When Richtofen speaks of putting things right, do you think he has found a way to end this nightmare? Dempsey: After France, I'm starting to believe that anything is possible. Nikolai: Maybe there is a way to end all of this. To return to our homes, our old lives... our families. Dempsey: Our families? How many wives is it you've had Nikolai? I gotta be honest I lost count. Nikolai: As a Russian I know how to endure, how to survive. Dare I hope for something more than that. Dempsey: You can dare but I don't know if it will do any good. In my experiences wishes hardly ever come true. "Tank" Dempsey & Edward Richtofen Dempsey: So, you gonna tell me what the fuck you were doing back there? Richtofen: Dempsey, my dear simple minded American... you simply wouldn't understand. Dempsey: Right after we got here, after you said goodbye to your evil twin you did something... strange. Richtofen: Strange? (laughs nervously) Dempsey, you really have to narrow it down. Dempsey: I know you're sick Richtofen, but why were you messing with your own corpse?! Richtofen: That wasn't my body, that was someone else entirely... someone a bit like me but not. He's dead. Dempsey: Hey I know what I saw! I saw you stoop down and hold something against the body. Richtofen: Pictures Dempsey, pictures! Or it didn't happen. Dempsey: There was something I was gonna to ask you, what was it? Richtofen: Ah, dear Dempsey! Sure memory loss perhaps due to your prolonged exposure to Element 115? Or are you just one of the stupid Dempseys? "Tank" Dempsey & Takeo Masaki Dempsey: Hey Tak, we gotta keep an eye on Richtofen, I don't know what he's up to but I don't like it. Takeo: I share your concerns Dempsey. We would be wise to remain cautious. Dempsey: Did you notice him doing something weird when we first got here? Takeo: Weird describes much of what Richtofen does. Dempsey: Right after he popped himself, when we were holding back the horde... Richtofen knelt down over the body. Why?! Takeo: Perhaps he was paying respects to his fallen self. Dempsey: We gotta piece it all together Tak. Why the fuck did he come here, again?! Takeo: We know not where Richtofen has traveled, but I believe his experiences changed him. Dempsey: Wherever he's been... whatever he's been through, I'm not sure if Richtofen is any less crazy than before. Takeo: Mysteries will reveal themselves in time, they always do. This is the... nature of our quest. Nikolai Belinski & Edward Richtofen Nikolai: German, I will not stop asking until I get an answer. What are we doing here? Richtofen: Putting things right, Nikolai. Putting things right. Nikolai: Your words are empty, your soul is hollow. How can you ever hope to put things right? Richtofen: Nikolai, I realize that I'm often hostile towards you, It's simply because your ideologies are diametrically opposed to mine. Nikolai: We are allies only because of our situation. We will not fight shoulder to shoulder forever, Richtofen. Richtofen: Though we may not see eye to eye Nikolai, know this, I possess an artifact that will help us on our journey. Nikolai: You can never wash away the blood on your hands, Richtofen! You are an evil that must be stopped! Richtofen: I'm helping you more than you realize Nikolai, after all... didn't I just kill myself a little while ago? I know what I'm doing! The beacon will allow Maxis to find us. Nikolai: Who is this fucking Maxis?! I've never seen him, apart from that brain in a jar we found back in France. Takeo Masaki & Nikolai Belinski Takeo: Besides our thirst for battle, You and I have little in common Nikolai. Nikolai: You are mistaken, Takeo. I have no thirst for battle, I fight because I have to. Takeo: You have a great disdain for the German, why does your hatred run so deep? Nikolai: Do I really need to explain that? I mean, really?! Have you forgotten Richtofen's thirst for chaos? He is a monster... an animal. Takeo: He is a... troubled soul, I can see it in his eyes, but a monster? Huh, I think not! We know not of the journey Richtofen has taken, he may hold more wisdom than you realize. Nikolai: I fear any wisdom he holds will be used to advance his own agendas. Takeo: We will only survive if we all work together, Nikolai you know this in your heart. Nikolai: Richtofen was the one who left us in the dark, Takeo. We have no idea what he has been doing. Takeo Masaki & Edward Richtofen Takeo: German, your actions defy reason, but you seem driven by a sense of purpose. Richtofen: I do have a purpose Takeo, a purpose you will come to share. You only have to trust me. Takeo: You trade on lies and deceit, Richtofen. Give me one reason why I should trust you! Richtofen: I don't have time to explain now... but I have a message for you, a message from the Emperor. Takeo: What do you know of the Emperor?! It has been so long, I feared he had abandoned me... forgotten me. Richtofen: You have not been forgotten Takeo, stay strong and your path will become illuminated. Takeo: I do not understand your riddles German, how will my path become illuminated? Richtofen: The spirits of your ancestors are not the only voices you will hear, Takeo. Trust your instincts, listen to them. Takeo: Last night I had a dream, I dreamt of a house... A house with, children. Richtofen: Yes... hold on to that thought, Takeo. In time you will come to learn the significance of your visions. Videos The Giant - Tank Dempsey's quotes sound files (Black Ops III "The Giant" DLC)|"Tank" Dempsey Quotes The Giant - Nikolai Belinski's quotes Sound files (Black Ops III "The Giant" DLC)|Nikolai Belinski Quotes The Giant - Takeo Masaki's quotes Sound files (Black Ops III "The Giant" DLC)|Takeo Masaki Quotes The Giant - Edward Richtofen's quotes sound files (Black Ops III "The Giant" DLC)|Edward Richtofen Quotes Category:Zombies Mode Quotes